


From Teacher to Student

by lasairfhiona



Category: Kinsey (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The teacher becomes the student when Kinsey want to learn more</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Teacher to Student

The teacher has become the student.

From the moment his lips touched mine I knew I would allow him to guide me in how to love him.  How to touch him. How to stroke him to give him the most pleasure. And now that it's over, I want to learn more.


End file.
